The present invention relates to devices for infusing, injecting, administering, delivering or dispensing substances, and to methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, it relates to an insertion head for medical or pharmaceutical applications or uses, which insertion head can be placed on organic tissue, e.g. human skin, and has an insertion device that penetrates into the tissue when the insertion head is placed on the tissue or, if appropriate, after the insertion head has been placed on the tissue. In some embodiments of the present present invention, the insertion head may be a component of an infusion set for administering a medicament.
DE 198 21 723 C1 discloses an insertion head that comprises a base, a flexible cannula and a puncture needle. The cannula protrudes from an underside of the base. The puncture needle stabilizes the cannula while the cannula is inserted into the tissue of a patient. For this stabilizing, the puncture needle extends through the cannula, and the cannula snugly encloses the puncture needle. To provide protection against stick injuries, a needle guard is secured releasably on the base. The puncture needle enclosed by the cannula and protruding downwards from the underside of the insertion head, and in particular also the needle guard, greatly increase the volume of the insertion head and therefore also that of its packaging. Moreover, the removal of the needle guard is awkward and is associated with a risk of injury.
German patent application No. 10 2004 039 408.3 relates to an insertion head comprising a base, with an underside that can be placed on organic tissue, and a space-saving insertion device that is mounted movably from the base and can be inserted into the tissue. During storage, transport and handling, and until insertion into the tissue, the insertion device assumes a protected position. For insertion, it can be moved out of the protected position into an insertion position. The preferred type of movement disclosed is a pivoting movement. To be able to effect the movement of the insertion device, a grip is provided for the user, which grip can be pivoted jointly with the insertion device. The insertion head is advantageously compact and, moreover, does not require the removal of a needle guard. To move the insertion device into the insertion position, however, the user has to grip the insertion head with one hand and use the other hand to pivot the grip along with the insertion device.